iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Manny/Gallery
Gallery of images of Manny. ''Ice Age Screenshots Manny.png|Manny's profile. Stone Drawing of Manny's first family.png|Manny as painted with his late wife and son. Manny going against traffic.png|Manny in the midst of the migration. Manny grapples with Frank & Carl.png|Manny fights a rhino. "You have beautiful Eyes" - Sid to Manny.jpg|Sid clinging onto Manny's face. Manny gathers wood.png|Manny with logs to build shelter. Manny in his shelter.png|Manny in his shelter. Manny walking & chatting with Sid.png|Manny walking with Sid. Manny & Sid at Riverbank.png|Manny and Sid watch as Nadia pushes her baby towards the riverbank. Manny rushes to save Diego from the lava.jpg Ice Age: The Meltdown Screenshots Herd going down Eviscerator.png Ellie_upsidedown.jpg Manny_meets_ellie.jpg Sid_Log_Talk_Manny.png Sid & Manny Impress Ellie.png Cretaceous2.png Cretaceous4.png Malestrom.png You're opossum enough for me Ellie telling Manny.jpg Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Screenshots Diego Leaving Herd.jpg Manny vs gaunlongs.png|Manny fights a number of guanlong. Manny & Ellie discusses extinction.jpg|"Of course I can, i'm the biggest thing on Earth." Ouch.jpeg Rug.jpeg Helpful.jpeg Manny & Ellie cradeling baby Peaches.jpg Peaches with Longer tusks.jpeg Subzeroend.png Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Screenshots Ice_Age_A_Mammoth_Christmas_Manny_and_Peaches.png Manny Sings Christmas Rock.png Manny & Baby Peaches.png Mammoth.jpg|Manny with his family. Scold.jpeg|Manny scolding Sid Ice Age: Continental Drift Screenshots Peaches_and_Manny_talking.png Dad!.png Manny tied up by pirates.JPG Manny vs Captain Gutt.jpg|Manny vs. Gutt Manny jumps catapulting Gutt into the air.jpg|"You know, sometimes, it pays to weigh 11 TONS!" Manny about to bat Gutt into the distance.jpg|"Bon voyage, Monkey boy! Manny bats Gutt far into the distance.png Manny Ellie and Peaches Reunited.jpg Manny & Ellie.jpeg|Manny close to Ellie "I Missed You Daddy" - Peaches to Manny.JPG Ray Romano Manny.jpg|Manny dancing in the end credits Ice Age: Collision Course'' Development File:Manfred&_Ray.PNG File:Ice_Age_art_book2.png File:Ice_Age_Collision_Course_Manny_Poster.jpeg Screenshots Manny Playing Ice Hockey.PNG Poofy herd.PNG Lake.PNG Diego and Manny.png Worried Manny.PNG Manny seeing meteor 2.PNG Manny seeing meteor.PNG Ice Age Collision Course Manny & Diego looking at sid funny.png Ice Age Collision Course Manny escaping Meteror Shower.png Ice Age Collision Course Ellie and Manny.png Manny, ellie, crash and eddie frightened.png Julian speaking to manny.png Manny & Deigo electric shock Sid.PNG Sub zero heros herd.PNG Herd discussion.jpg The Herd in Geotopia.jpg Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg Ice Age Herd in Cave.jpg The Herd.png Ice Age Collision Course The Herd walking.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Diego just got burned by Crash & Eddie.png The Mammoths of the Herd.PNG Manny took Crash and Eddie's drum sticks.png Manny and Ellie smiling at each other.png Buck about to show the herd the tablet.png The Herd with sid in front.png Sweet!.png Manny and Peaches smiling, with Ellie on the side.png Mann, Ellie, Peaches, and Julian hugging.png Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and Julian hugging 2.png Buck telling Manny and Ellie bad news.png Manny, Diego and Ellie together Ice Age Collision Course.png The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png The Herd scared or surprised.png Manny and Julian hugging as Ellie and Peaches watch.png Manny and Ellie looking at Brooke.png Julian talking to Manny in Geotopia.png Geotopians throwing crystals off a cliff.png The herd with the minicorns.png The mammoths of the herd worried.png Mannny and Ellie Mammal Mingle.png Buck between DIego and Shira.png Manny, Ellie, Diego, and Shira in Geotopia.png Manny and Ellie in Geotopia.png Julian and Manny.jpg Manny thinking hard or sighing.png Manny and Julian mammoths.png Manny and Ellie worried.png Manny and Buck Ice Age Collision Course.png Manny acting crazy by Ellie.png Manny looking into purple smoke.png Shangri Llama, Crash, Eddie, Manny, Ellie, and the elderly Geotopians.png Manny, Ellie, and Peaches - piece of cake.png Manny and Ellie looking at asteroid.png Manny, Ellie, Julian, and Peaches together in Herd Valley.png Manny Category:Galleries Category:Gallery Category:Gallery Category:Gallery Category:Gallery Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Gallery